Namoros pela vila
by Deh Fernandes
Summary: Atrás de tantas missões, como vai o amor de cada jovem?SasXSak,TenXNeji,InoXChou,NarXHin
1. Chapter 1

Introdução

Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto formam o time 7 treinado por Kakashi. Sasuke já que Sakura o amava muito, mas o que ele não sabia era que ele a amava. Naruto havia começado apenas há uma semana com Hinata. Shikamaru apesar de vê-la pouco, pediu Temari em namoro e ela aceitou. Neji havia 1 ano de namoro com Tenten e Chouji amava Ino mas ainda não havia se declarado.

* * *

Yo minna!

Primeira fic!!

Dedicado ao meu maninho que me incentivou de escrever a fic!!

Te amo maninho!!

Deixem reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1- A dor de Sakura

Mais uma missão cumprida. Naruto com ferimentos não tão graves e Sakura com leves. Sasuke estava muito ferido e precisava rapidamente levado ao Hospital. Sakura chorava muito e falava para ele não morrer. A missão fio difícil demais e Sasuke se esforçou muito, ficando sem energia. Sasuke acordava em alguns, mas poucas palavras eram ditas por ele. Sakura com ele deitado em seus braços, acariciando e chorando, falava:

- Sasuke-kun, por favor, não morra! Eu não quero te perder!

Naruto estava preocupado com Sasuke e não conseguia falar nada. Sasuke apenas falava algumas palavras:

- Não se-se pre-preocupe Sa-sakura!

Sakura se preocupava ainda mais. Ao chegar em Konoha, Sakura e Naruto levaram Sasuke para o hospital, onde por coincidência estava Tsunade, a hokage e Shizune. Sakura chorando, gritou:

- Hokage-sama, por favor, salve Sasuke-kun!

Tsunade-sama e Shizune foram cuidar de Sasuke, quando Hinata aparece falando:

- Naruto-kun, você voltou!

- Hinata!!

Naruto deu um beijo nela, e ao terminar perguntou:

- Hinata, você está bem?

- Estou Naruto-kun, mas é com você que estou preocupada. A missão foi longa e difícil e você esta muito ferido!

- Hinata, fique tranqüila, eu já estou em Konoha e a salvo!

- Onde está Sasuke-kun?

- Ele está gravemente ferido, Hinata.

- Nossa! E você Sakura-san?

- Eu estou bem, Hinata-san. Mas Sasuke esta a ponto de morrer. Eu sei que Tsunade-sama e Shizune estão lá, mais eu não quero que Sasuke-kun morra!! – Disse Sakura.

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo!!

Dedicado ao Alex –sama que me ajudou a revisar a fic!!

Bakaceiro do Tum-tum!! Te adoro mto mesmo!!!

Bjus e deixem reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 2- As longas horas de angústia.

O tempo passava e não havia noticias de Sasuke. Em frente a sala de operação , Hinata passava pomada nos ferimentos mais leves de Naruto. Sakura andava de um lado para o outro. Hinata, preocupada falou:

- Sakura-san, fique calma! Vai acabar tudo bem!

- Não posso ficar tranqüila sem saber noticias do Sasuke-kun. Ele está na operação a 3 horas!

- Ficara tudo bem, Sakura- san!

Nesse momento, a luz da sala apagou e Tsunade-sama saiu. Sakura aos gritos e choros, perguntou:

- Hokage-sama, como está Sasuke-kun?

Tsunade-sama respondeu:

- Sakura, não vou mentir a operação foi difícil e quase ele morre, mas conseguimos salvar ele!

Naruto com um alivio, Hinata com um sorriso e Sakura mais aliviada, mostram que estão alegres com o resultado. Sakura fala:

- Obrigada, Hokage-sama!

- Sakura, Naruto, vamos tratar de vocês agora!

Os dois falam:

- Sim, senhora!

Enquanto, Tsunade-sama estava tratando de Naruto, Sakura perguntou:

- Hokage-sama, quando eu posso ver Sasuke-kun?

- Sakura, apenas a partir de amanhã, pois ele sofreu uma operação muito complicada.

Ao começar a cuidar dos ferimentos de Sakura, Tsunade falou:

- Naruto, pode ir, mas você não está em condições de se esforçar!

- Sim, vovó!

Naruto sai em direção a saída do hospital junto com Hinata, que ia contando as missões que fez quando Naruto estava fora.

Sakura ao terminar de ser tratada, falou para Tsunade:

- Hokage-sama, posso ver amanhã o Sasuke-kun?

- Sim, Sakura. Ele já estará bem melhor.

- Então até amanhã, Hokage-sama

No dia seguinte, Sakura e Naruto apareceram no hospital para ver com Sasuke estava. Sakura estava com uma flor Cosmos, uma flor que você fazia um desejo e a realizava. Ao entrar no quarto, Sasuke estava acordado e ficou surpreso. Sakura aos gritos falou:

- Sasuke-kun, você está bem!!

Sakura abraçou Sasuke como se fosse a primeira vez que visse ele. Sasuke vendo a preocupação de Sakura a abraçou também. Naruto com seu jeito baka de ser, falou animado:

- Sasuke, você já está fazendo hora extra aqui no hospital!!

- Hunf! Seu Idiota.

Sakura estava feliz ao ver Naruto e Sasuke brincando daquele jeito. A relação da equipe não andava nada bem, mas ela ao ver Sasuke e Naruto se dando bem pensou: "Que bom! Tudo voltara a ser como antes!". Nesse momento aparece Kakashi-sensei falando:

- Bom dia pra vocês!

- Kakashi-sensei! Como soube que estávamos aqui?- perguntou Naruto

- Tsunade-sama, me falou que vocês estavam aqui porque Sasuke estava internado. Está melhor, Sasuke?

- Sim, já estou melhor- falou Sasuke

- Shizune me falou que amanhã você já poderá sair do hospital, mas não poderá treinar Sasuke.

- Que bom Sasuke-kun que você amanhã poderá sair!- falou Sakura

Sasuke começou a reparar nos olhos, movimentos e como Sakura o tratava. Fazia tempo que ele sabia que Sakura o amava, mas o que ele começou a pensar era se ele a amava.

O dia passa rápido. Sakura passa o dia inteiro com Sasuke, Naruto apenas uma parte, pois foi treinar com Hinata e Kakashi-sensei havia uma missão e por isso ficou pouco tempo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo!

Dedicado ao Dan de Brasilia, a pessoa que eu desejo muita sorte ano que vem!!

Nunca irei te esquecer!! Te adoro!!

Bjus e teh a próxima!

Os: Deixem Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Cáp 3- A verdade revelada

Hoje, é dia de Sasuke deixar o hospital. Sakura aparece cedo no Hospital para acompanhar Sasuke desde a saída do Hospital.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun! Eu vim te acompanhar no Hospital, Naruto disse que verá você mais tarde- Disse Sakura sorridente

- Porque, Sakura? – Pergunta Sasuke

- Ele tinha combinado de treinar com Hinata.

- Ah, entendo... Sakura você pode fazer uma favor pra mim?

- Claro Sasuke-kun! O que?

- Estou com o braço machucado. Você pode arrumar o meu cabelo?

- Claro Sasuke-kun!- Sakura estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Sakura sentou na cama atrás de Sasuke que estava sentado no pé da cama. Enquanto Sakura estava arrumando o seu cabelo, Sasuke sentia o carinho das mãos de Sakura em seu cabelo. Não tinha mais o que duvidar! Sasuke percebeu que amava Sakura mais do que tudo! Nesse momento, Sakura estava terminando de amarrar a bandana na testa de Sasuke.

- Pronto, Sasuke-kun! Seu cabelo já está arrumado!- Disse Sakura

Quando Sakura se levantou, Sasuke agarrou Sakura pelo seu braço.

- Sasuke-kun, o que foi?- Pergunta Sakura

- Sakura, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa!- Exclamou Sasuke

- O que, Sasuke-kun?

- Eu demorei muito pra perceber, mas eu te amo!

Uma breve arregalar de olhos para mostrar que estava surpresa. Sakura não sabia o que dizer! Sasuke se levantou da cama, acariciou o rosto de leve e foi chegando os seus lábios nos de Sakura não estava acreditando que aquele momento havia chegado! Seu primeiro beijo e com o menino que mais amava! Neste momento, Naruto chega abraçado com Hinata e ficam impressionados ao ver Sasuke e Sakura se beijando. Sempre soube que Sakura gostava de Sasuke gostava dele, mas não sabia que Sasuke gostava dela.

- Que bom! Sasuke-kun reconheceu seu amor por Sakura-san!

Sasuke e Sakura, ao terminarem de seu beijar, ficaram sem saber o que falar, mas continuaram abraçados. Naruto e Hinata entraram no quarto.

- Sasuke, seu garanhão!- Exclamou Sasuke

- Olha quem fala, Baka!- Falou Sasuke sério.

- Sakura-san, você deve estar muito feliz!- Disse Hinata sorrindo.

- Hai.- Disse Sakura abraçando cada vez mais forte Sasuke

- Sakura...- Sussurrou Sasuke

- Hum?- Sussurrou Sakura

- Namora comigo?

- Sim!!- A Felicidade era tanta que Sakura que, ela chegou a pular em Sasuke empurrando ele para atrás, mas foram segurados por Kakashi!

- Hum... Demorou tanto assim para reconhecer o seu amor pela Sakura, Sasuke?- Falou Kakashi, mas feliz pelos dois estarem juntos.

- Hunf!- Sasuke havia voltado a ficar marrento.

* * *

Yo minna

Primeiro desculpa pela demora! Minha net tava com problemas e eu num achava meu caderno da fic... ''

E eu quero reviews!! Vcs esqueceram de me mandar TTTT

Homenagem do dia: Yuki-chan! Boa sorte pra escrever sua primeira fic !!

Te adoro!

Bjus a todos!

E ateh o próximo cáp!


	5. O amor está pelo ar!

Cáp 4- O amor está no ar!

No dia seguinte, a maioria do gennins não haviam missões. Os únicos que estavam era Kiba,

Shino e Shikamaru. Então a maioria dos casais estavam juntos. Tenten e Neji estavam treinando com Lee. Naruto e Hinata estavam relembrando quando foi o primeiro beijo deles, e Sasuke e Sakura estavam nas colinas vendo o céu. Chouji havia marcado com Ino, na ponte porque queria dizer algo.

* * *

Estou de volta, Minna!

Minhas aulas começaram com mtas lições, e non deu pra postar pra vcs!

**Respostas:**

**Daniela Lopes:**Arigatou!

**Uchiha****Tomoyo**Demorei, Mas continuei! E Arigatou!

**Kimi Tsukishiro**Valeu pelas dicas!

**Homenagem ****do ****do****cáp**A senhorita Cela! Te amo amiga!!

**E esperem! Hoje tem outro cáp**** LOL**

Quer me deixar feliz? Deixe um Review!

Até lá!


	6. Chouji se revela

Cáp 5 - Chouji se revela

Chouji como havia marcado com Ino para os dois se encontrarem ás 11 horas na ponte. Chouji chega com um maço de rosas, 5 minutos antes de Ino chegar. O motivo era óbvio: Chouji iria a Ino todo o seu amor por ela. Ele estava nervoso, pensando como iria falar para ela, e o que ela iria achar. "Ino, eu te amo! Não, muito pobre. Ino, eu te amo, mas estava com vergonha de falar de te dizer. Você me aceita como namorado? É acho que isso está bom..." Pensava Chouji. Logo depois disso, Ino chega.

- Olá Chouji- Dizia Ino.

Chouji viu e ficou nervoso, mas consegui responder.

- Oi Ino!- Disse Chouji

- Bom, o que você quer falar? – Ino, não parecia estar muito de bom Humor.

- Ino, isto aqui é pra você.- Chouji estava corando, entregando as rosas.

- Ah... Obrigada Chouji, são lindas.

- Ino, eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar!

- Sim?

- Ino, é-é que-que e-eu te am-amo!

Ino, não sabia o que dizer. Estava muito surpresa. Não sabia se falava, se fugia, etc. O que ela conseguiu dar um beijo em Chouji. Chouji se surprendeu! Ela não manifestou nada, simplesmente o beijou!

- Chouji, eu também gosto muito de você! Eu achei que gostava do Sasuke, mas acho que era só competição com a Sakura. Pode me dar uma chance de ficar com você?- falava Ino carinhosamente, logo após ter terminado o beijo.

Chouji não acreditava no que estava acontecendo! Ela falando que gostava dele? Para ele isso era um sonho que virou realidade!

- Claro que sim!! Que tal comemorar comendo churrasco?- falou Chouji, todo feliz e saltitante.

- Sim, porque não?- Disse Ino sorridente.

E os dois, assim foram andando de mãos dadas em direção ao Restaurante.

* * *

Yo Minna!

Como prometido, postei dois cáps hoje!

E não demorarei a postar o outro! Prometo!!

**Homenagem do ****cáp**Emeks-kun!!

Pouquinho tempo te conheço, mas vc já tem espaço guardado dentro do meu coração!

Te Adoro muuito!! BjO!

_**Quer ver eu **__**feliiiz**___

_**Deixe um **__**Review**___

Teh o próximo capitúlo, pessoal!!

Jah neh!


	7. Namoros pela vila!

Cáp 6- Namoros pela vila!

Naruto e Hinata estavam andando abraçados pela vila, enquanto se lembravam de algumas coisas, como se conheceram, a academia, o primeiro beijo, o amor declarado, etc.

- Hinata, você se lembra do nosso primeiro beijo?- Pergunta Naruto.

-Claro que sim, eu nunca poderia me esquecer! – Disse Hinata com um sorriso imenso

- Flash Back-

- Naruto-kun, te-te-tenho que te di-dizer uma coisa... - Disse Hinata, vermelha como um pimentão, e batendo seus dedos indicadores.

- O que?- Disse Naruto bem curioso

- E-eu te-te amo, Naruto-kun!- Hinata estava mais vermelha ainda!

- Hinata, eu ia te dizer a mesma coisa! – Diz Naruto

- Hã?- Hinata estava ficando menos corada

- Sabe, é, que eu pensei que você não gostasse de mim, mas agora eu posso dizer que te amo!

- Na-naruto- kun!- Hinata falava muito emocionada.

- Hinata...

Os dois vão chegando um perto do outro, se abraçam e se beijam apaixonadamente.

- Flash Back end!-

Hinata, após se lembrar dá um sorriso e Naruto dá um beijo nela.

- Hinata, eu te amo!- Disse Naruto todo sorridente, ao terminar o beijo

- Eu também, Naruto-kun.- Falou Hinata, com seu sorriso

E os dois continuaram andando pela vila.

Na floresta Neji, Tenten e Lee estavam treinando. Tenten estava treinando sua pontaria acertando suas armas na árvore, e Neji e Lee estavam lutando, apenas por treinamento.

- Pessoal, eu vou falar com Sakura-san. Já volto.- Disse Lee, quando terminara de tentar dar um chute em Neji.

- Ok, esperamos você. - Disse Neji.

Quando Lee pulou para achar Sakura, Neji se virou para trás, e viu Tenten acertando os alvos , mas havia algo errado: Tenten sempre acertara todos os alvos, nunca errara nenhum! Nesse dia, ela não estava acertando todos.

- Droga!- Gritou Tenten caindo de joelhos, quando terminou de tentar acertar a ultima kunai que tinha.

Neji estava preocupado com Tenten

- O que houve, hein?- Disse Neji, se abaixando e abarcando Tenten.

- Eu não sei... - Tenten colocava seus braços na cintura de Neji e chorava- Eu sou uma péssima Ninja!

Neji abraçou Tenten mais forte e acariciava o cabelo de Tenten (Coment: Eu qro um Neji assim!! TTTT)

- Não fale assim... Você apenas está em um dia ruim... Você é uma ótima Ninja!

- É mesmo? – Tenten levantava seu rosto cheio de lágrimas.

- Claro que sim. - Neji limpava as lágrimas de Tenten

- Obrigada Neji- Disse Tenten, que havia parado de chorar.

Neji beijou Tenten e quando terminou falou baixinho no Ouvido de Tenten:

- Te amo.

- Também te amo, Neji. – Falou Tenten, se aconchegando no peito de Neji.

Neji e Tenten voltaram a ficar abraçados, e ficaram assim por muito tempo!

* * *

_Yoo, Minna_

_Prometi e cumpri! Um cáp postado essa semana!_

_ATENÇÃO: Minna, se eu não postar essa semana eh por causa das provas! Já estão começando... TTTT_

_**Homenagem do cáp: **__ Gaara! Poxa, Como vc eh bom garoto! xD_

_Te desejo Boa sorte Com a Yuki-chan, e cuida dela, se non vc vai se ver comigo! ÒÓ_

_Quer me deixar mais feliiz e mais baka ainda?_

_Me deixe Review contando tudo que vc achou! Mesmo que vc odiou no fundo da alma!_

_Bom,Eh isso!_

_Kissus e Jah neh!_


	8. Lee Indignado

Cáp. 7- Lee Indignado.

Lee corria por toda Konoha, tentando achar Sakura. Quando a achou, viu ela deitada e abraçada com Sasuke nas colinas, observando o céu. Lee ao ver aquilo, ficou chocado!

- Arme-se, Sasuke-kun! – Gritou Lee, correndo em direção aos dois.

Sasuke e Sakura se levantaram com cara de interrogação.

- Lee-san?- Perguntou Sakura.

Sasuke ao ver que Lee estava em posição de combate se colocou na frente de Sakura, e defendeu o chute que Lee deu. Sakura ficou assustada e logo perguntou:

- Lee-san, o que você está fazendo?

- Sasuke-kun, você está namorando Sakura-san! Você não pode porque, ela é minha! Konoha Sempuu- Disse Lee dando um chute.

Sasuke se defendeu e logo falou:

- Lee para! Você não sabe o que está fazendo!

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo, Sasuke-kun!- Disse Lee, dando chutes em Sasuke-kun.

- Você não me resta escolha Lee! – Sasuke fez os selos- Katon, Housenka no Jutsu! E logo o fogo saiu de sua boca.

Sakura estava chorando muito e pensava: "Lee-san, porque isso?". Enquanto isso, Lee e Sasuke estavam lutando, em uma luta que não parecia ter fim.

-Konoha Rempuu!- Gritava Lee.

- Katon,Goukakyuu no Jutsu- falava Sasuke, mas parou ao perceber que Sakura estava chorando. Lee viu que Sasuke estava indo para o lado de Sakura e gritou:

- Sasuke-kun! Termine nossa luta! (OFF: Lee mal.. T.T)

- Pare, Lee! Você não está vendo que está fazendo Sakura sofrer?- Gritou Sasuke

- Sakura-san!- Gritou Lee, enquanto corria para o lado de Sakura.

Sakura chorava abraçada a Sasuke e Lee também estava ao lado deles, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu não quero que vocês briguem por mim! Lee-San, eu gosto muito de você! Mas por favor, entenda: Estou com Sasuke-kun, e isso era o que eu mais queria.

Lee entendia cada palavra de Sakura. Depois de fincar em silêncio um pouco, falou:

- Sakura-san, me desculpe. Eu não queria magoar você. Eu entendo cada palavra sua! Mas, Sasuke-kun...



- Hum?

- Se você fizer Sakura-san sofrer, eu acabo com você!

- Pode deixar. Eu irei cuidar dela.

- Então, até mais. - Disse Lee, se virando para trás.

- Até- Fala Sasuke.

- Tchau, Lee-san- Disse Sakura.

- Tchau, Sakura-san e não fique triste!

Lee pulou para voltar ao lugar onde estava treinando com Neji e Tenten. Lee foi embora com a certeza de que Sasuke iria cuidar muito bem de Sakura.

_Yoo, Minna-san!_

_Quanto tempo que eu non posto!_

_Foram muitas provas, trabalhos, e eu non consegui vim postar pra vcs!_

_Gomenasai.. TT-TT_

_**Homenagem: **__Hoje a homenagem irá para duas pessoas que eu amo! Dandan e Vii! Meus amiguinhos fofis e o Vi, meu pliminho de 10º grau!_

_Non amar vcs, Eh impossível! Amo muito vcs! Conte comigo forever!_

_**ATENÇÃO! : **__O Ultimo cáp eh o próximo! T-T_

_Quer ganhar um mupy? Me mande um review!_

_E eh isso!_

_Beijos e Jah neh! _


End file.
